The vision science research program at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) has been supported by one of the longest-running core grants from the National Eye Institute (NEI). The overarching goal of the Center Core Grant for Vision Research is to support, strengthen and expand basic and translational vision science research at UIC and neighboring institutions. A major advantage of the Center Core Grant is that it facilitates inter-disciplinary, inter-departmental, and inter-institutional scientific inteactions and collaborations among members of the Vision Science Research Community (VSRC). Current VSRC investigators hold a total of 25 NIH-funded research grants, consisting of 20 research grants from NEI (of which, 12 are qualifying R01s). The Center Core Grant resources have significantly impacted performance of pioneering research in wide-ranging and clinically-relevant areas. These resources have enhanced research capabilities and productivity of individual investigators, created an environment conducive to resource-sharing and collaborative scientific interactions, assisted new investigators to develop research projects, and aided established investigators to pursue research in emerging fields. This renewal Center Core Grant application responds to the evolving research needs of participating investigators and requests funding to support 5 resource Cores: Cellular and Molecular Biology Core, Imaging and Image Analysis Core, Animal Services Core, Instrument Shop Core, and Biostatistics and Genetic Analysis Core. These resource Cores provide exceptional facilities, cutting-edge bioinstrumentation, and experienced technical expertise in molecular biology, cellular biology, histology, proteomics, genomics, imaging, disease modeling, instrumentation, biostatistics, and genetic analysis. The Center Core Grant will continue to sustain and promote conduct of exemplary basic and translational inter- disciplinary and collaborative vision science research. It will provide the essential catalysts needed to collectively advance knowledge of the biology and pathophysiology of the visual system and develop novel diagnostic and therapeutic approaches for prevention of vision loss.